Sam has a tough choice
by criminalmindsandncisoffical
Summary: I know i usually write crime stories but i watched Sam and Cat the other day with my cousin and this idea popped into my head and has stuck. Sam and Cat get kidnapped by men wanting money from Dice. Sam has to decided something that could change her life forever.


Sam and Cat

Fan fiction

Two men dressed in black walked down the alleyway with a thick black suitcase late one night. "Are you sure this is wear Donnie wanted us to drop off the million?" one guy asked looking at his partner with worry.

"Yes this is the drop off zone. Now we just leave it here outside this door and wait." The man said whilst dropping the suitcase on the floor. As the men run away Dice and Goomer were walking down the street.

"Dice where is this new product you have to pick up? Im getting tired!" Goomer said while yawning and stretching his arms.

"Almost there, he said meet him down the alleyway around the corner." Dice patted Goomer's arm and carried on walking down the street. Once they reached their destination they waited for around 5 minutes. Goomer's legs started to hurt and Dice told him to sit down on the stairs by the door. As Goomer went to sit down he tripped on the suitcase.

"OWWWW! MY LEG! MY LEG!" Goomer shouted while crystal tears formed in his eyes.

Dice sighed and went to investigate what Goomer tripped up on. He noticed it was a black suitcase which didn't have a lock on it. Looking behind his shoulder first he opened the suitcase revealing the million dollars in notes.

"OH….OH…MY...GOOMER! GOOMER! GET UP! IM RICH! AHHHHAHH!" Dice shouted excitedly while Goomer did a happy dance.

Suddenly Dice realised he had to get the money out of there before anyone came back.

"Goomer come on! We have to go to Sam and Cats!" Dice shouted while grabbing Goomer's hand as they ran towards their teenage friend's house.

After a 10 minute run they arrived at the house. Banging on the door Cat shot up in bed. Turning the lights on she whispered.

"Sam! Sam! I think were being robbed!" Dice was still outside banging when he decided to use the spare emergency key Cat always kept in the plant pot outside her house. When he was in the house it was pitch black. Dice and Goomer couldn't find the light switch and started to bump into objects.,

BANG! Goomer knocked the lamp on the floor. Sam shot up out up out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat on the floor near her bed. Wishing she had the butter sock she slowly edged out her room with Cat slowly following behind her. Turning on the light Sam ran out her room screaming with the bat by her head. Dice screamed and Cat shouted at Sam not to do anything. Sam stopped midway at stared at Dice with the death look she gives all her victims in her eyes.

"DICE! It's nearly midnight! What are you doing in our apartment with the lights off!" Sam shouted at Dice. She lowered the bat so she had the chunky end on the floor and put half of her weight on it.

"Look I found this suitcase in an ally where I was meant to meet this foreign man for a rare expensive coat. Goomer tripped up on this suitcase and I found it."

"Found what?" Sam questioned Dice. She didn't understand why he would of brought this case with him.

"This" Dice said placing the suitcase on her kitchen counter.

"Oooo mysterious case" Cat said while laughing. Sam rolled her eyes at her and looked back at what Dice had brought. He opened the suitcase revelling the one million dollars that sat inside. Sam's eyes widened as she looked at the amount of money.

"Dice this is… is… beautiful!" Sam couldn't get her words out to express her love for the amount of money in the suitcase.

"I need a place to stash it for now. I don't have anywhere to put it and if anyone finds out we have it we are in serious trouble." Dice told the blonde girl and red head.

"I know the perfect place. That secret room behind the safe in my closet. Stash it in there for now" Sam said and walked them to the safe where Dice placed the suitcase in the room.

"Thanks guys, Now Goomer come on we have to get you home and I have to get back before my mom starts to worry. Bye guys!" Dice and Goomer left the apartment leaving Sam and cat to go back to sleep.

It had been a month since Dice left the money in the girls safe. He still had nowhere to put it and Sam was desperate to spend it on food and food and more food.

"Sam, Nona wants us to come and look at her Pear pad its acting up on her again" Cat said while skipping into the living room.

Sam groaned and got up off the sofa.

"All right lets go so we can get back in time to watch toilet wars" Sam grabbed her leather jacket and Cat took her pink cardigan as they left the apartment. Walking down the street Cat was telling Sam about her recent play in Sickowitzis class in full detail. Sam was interested but didn't want to let Cat see. Deep down Sam loved Cat and enjoyed spending time with her. Sam felt like it was her job to protect Cat as she was a sweet precious girl.

Whilst the girls were walking down the street a black SUV pulled up behind them and started to slowly. Cat was completely oblivious to the car but Sam kept turning around and watching it nervously.

"That's them. They are the girls who have my money!" A man told his guards inside the car. "Grab them!"

The car stopped and three large well-built men got out of the car and walked over to the two girls cornering them.

"Well look here!" Said one of the men laughing to his body guard buddies.

"We got Little red riding hood and Miss goldilocks"

Sam was scared but didn't want Cat to get scared so she tried hard not to show it in her face.

"Cat stand behind me now" Sam said while pushing Cat behind her.

"Sam, Im scared" Cat whispered in Sam's ear

"Me too Kid" Sam didn't know what to do, she could try and fight but they would just tackle her to the ground.

Suddenly one of the men grabbed Cat by her arms and held her by her waist so she couldn't escape.

"NO LET HER GO!" Sam screamed at him, throwing herself on the man but being restrained by someone pulling her back and pushing a needle in her arm. Before she blacked out she was able to choke out the words

"Cat don't worry ill protect you.." then all she could see was darkness and all she could faintly hear was Cat screaming.

Sam eventually woke up in a dirty room. The noise of a tap dripping was behind her. Holding her head in pain she sat up and looked at her surroundings.

"I swear if this is Nora again she will be beaten hard." Sam stood up on her shaky legs and looked around. There was a pink lump curled in the corner, slowly moving up and down.

"CAT" Sam shouted running over to her, checking if she was ok. The moving of her jacket gave Sam some feeling of relief knowing Cat was breathing.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a medium sized man and behind him were two well-built builders. Clearly bodyguards.

"Tie Blondie up" The middle man said. The guards did as they were told and grabbed Sam against her will. They put her arms tied with handcuffs which were dangling off a chain. Lifting her arms painfully in the air. Her arms soon went numb.

"Now listen goldilocks, you're going to tell me which one of your friends gave you the money or else" The middle man walked around Sam. He had an American accent along with a grey suit and a black shirt. The two guards were dressed in black from head to toe with black sunglasses.

"Or else what" Sam tried to be fearless but inside she was panicking, why hadn't they tied Cat up?

"Or you will force me to do this" He clicked his fingers and the two guards grabbed Cat and dragged her by her feet in front of Sam. Sam's eyes widened and she felt queasy In her stomach at Cat unconscious just limp in their arms.

The main man walked up to Cat and took a huge swing at her connecting with her face. Cats lip started to bleed fast and her cheek went red.

"NO NO DON'T TOUCH HER YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Sam cried out!

"Now, if you don't want cupcake over there to die I suggest you tell me what I want to know sweetheart!" The man spat spit as he shouted in Sam's face.

Sam had to make a choice. Rat out Dice and Goomer and get them killed or watch her best friend die in front of her.


End file.
